regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda's Side Story
Synopsis A princess named Shapaula visits Two Peaks and when she finds out that Amanda looks exactly like her, she decides to forcefully switch lives, resulting in conflict. Transcript *(This episode begins at Four-Star Hotel) *'Shapaula': It's Top Tier Cakes! It looks soooo good! I definitely have to go there! The Park? I wonder what it is? Eh?! This girl...!! She totally looks like me! We look sooooo alike! *(Alfreddie arrives) *'Alferddie': And just what are you doing? *'Shapaula': Huh? Ah, nothing, nothing, Alfreddie! Anyway! We gotta go to Top Tier Cakes now! They say the cake there is super good! *'Alfreddie': Young Mistress Aldreddie. We are not to change our schedule. We shall proceed with the tour of Two Peaks. *'Shapaula': Aww, come on! We could go just for a bit! *'Alfreddie': Absolutely not. You presents will scold you. We'll be waiting to escort you. *'Shapaula': Hmph. *(Alfreddie walks away) *'Shapaula': Meanie! Meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie! I got it. This is a great idea! *(At Outside) *'Alfreddie': Shapaula ran away? *(With Amanda Highborn) *(Shapaula arrives) *'Shapaula': Amandaaaaa! Hey, hey, Amandaaaaa! I didn't think I'd meet you this soon! *'Amanda Highborn': You... look like me? *'Shapaula': Yeah, yeah! I was shocked, too! *'Amanda Highborn': Who the hell are you? *'Shapaula': I... I'm... Shapaula. I'm on a trip right now, but I'm from South America! Ah! Hey, hey, I have a favor to ask. *'Amanda Highborn': Favor? *'Shapaula': Yeah! Switch places with me! *(Amanda Highborn woke up) *'Amanda Highborn': That idiot... He won't get away with this. *(With Alfreddie) *'Alfreddie': I am most terribly sorry. The young mistress has escaped our sights. However... There is no need to worry. Yes. I know someone who can find the young mistress. *(At Park) *(Shapaula arrives) *'Mordecai': Hey, guys. Hamburger Resturant. Who's In? *'Ben Tennyson': Now, you're talking my language. *'Shapaula': Hey, guys! Hey, hey! I'm joining with you, too!! Let's gooooooo! *'Howard Weinerman': Amanda, is something wrong? *'Randy Cunningham': Do you have a fever or something? *'Shapaula': Nope, nope! Let's go, everyone! *'Dan Zembrovski': Eh?! *(Dan Zembrovski and Troll Moko look at each other confused) *'Dan Zembrovski': Amanda's exciting?! *'Troll Moko': What's going on?! *'Shapaula': Dan! Troll! *'Dan Zembrovski': Wh-What? *'Shapaula': C'mon, c'mon! Let's join together! *'Troll Moko': Okay?! *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. *'Shapaula': It's gonna be okay! If we all join together, you'll get the hang of it! *'Dan Zembrovski': What the hell happened to Amanda?! *'Manny Armstrong': I've got no idea, either. *'Helen Wheels': Now, that is weird. *'Shapaula': Hey, guys! I wanna go to Top Tier Cakes! *'Rook Shar': What?! *'Shapaula': I sure could use some cake right now... Take me there! *'Eunice': W-Wait! *'Shapaula': Hurry!! *'Rook Blonko': We dunno about that. *(With Amanda Highborn) *'Amanda Highborn': Where did she go...? *(At Top Tier Cakes) *'Rayona': Amanda knowing buy us some cake... totally doesn't fir her image. *'Shapaula': Guuuuys! I-I-I-I-It's finished!! *'Alejandra': It looks amazing, Amanda! *'Shapaula': Ta-daaaa!! Hey, hey, hey! Try some! *'Ella': We will! *'Ester': Thanks! *(Mordecai's Crew eats the cake) *'Lucy Mann': It's delicious! This sweetness... this smooth texture.. This is happiness! *'Shapaula': Right?! Delicious cake makes everyone happy! *'Bud Pin': Happy? *'Shapaula': Here you go! *'Jimmy Jones': Soooo good! *'Gwen Tennyson': Right?! It's so good, right?! *'Kevin Levin': We're soooo happy! *(Mordecai's phone ringing) *'Mordecai': Hey, guys, I got a phone call. Hello? *(At Four-Star Hotel) *'Alfreddie': I have a job request... for a skilled mercenary like yourself. *'Mordecai': (On Cell Phone) What's it in for us? *'Alfreddie': Well, if you're gonna bring back the princess to the hotel. I'll give you $144, 509, 651.00. *'Dan Zembrovski': (On Cell Phone) It's it a check? *'Alfreddie': Yes. *'Ben Tennyson': (On Cell Phone) We'll do it. *(At Tip Tier Cakes) *'Mordecai': We gotta go. Me, Ben, Dan, Randy and Mark are gonna go get a reward. *'Ben Tennyson': What about the hamburger? *'Mark Dexler': (Pulls Ben) We'll eat it later! *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Mark Dexler walks away) *'Lilah Winslow': Okay, good luck now. *(At outside) *'Amanda Highborn': Where did Shapaula run off now? *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Mark Dexler arrives) *'Mordecai': There you are. *'Amanda Highborn': Guys! *'Ben Tennyson': Come on. We'll take you back to the hotel. *'Amanda Highborn': Guys, it's me, Amanda. Listen, that girl named Shapaula. She's a princess. Also she switch places with me. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, right. *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, guys. Something's wrong. *'Mark Dexler': What do you mean, Dan? *'Dan Zembrovski': I think I know that voice. It's Amanda. *'Ben Tennyson': So, that's why. Amanda would never say that. *'Mordecai': We knew it was you, Amanda. Sorry about the misunderstanding. *'Amanda Highborn': Don't worry about it. Come on, we've gotta find Shapaula and fast. *'All': Right! *(Back with Others) *'Alan Albright': It was the best cake ever. *'Khloe': Yeah. *'Woody Jenkins': We've never have cake in years. *'VJ Mendhi': Tell me about it. *'Sam Goldman': Hey. Are you really Amanda? *'Shapaula': Huh? Wait, of course I am! *'Amanda Highborn': (Off-Screen) She's a fake. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Mark Dexler and Amanda Highborn arrives) *'Amanda Highborn': That girl isn't me. *'Ester': Huh?! There's... two Amandas?! What's going on?! *'Shapaula': Oh no... are you mad? Ah no... No! No, no! I didn't do anything wron-agh! No need to be violent! *'Amanda Highborn': Come. *'Shapaula': I was gonna return the clothes properlyyyyy! *(After Amanda Highborn and Shapaula change back to their rightful clothes) *'Shapaula': I wanted... to try living freely like you, Amanda. *'Amanda Highborn': Don't play dumb. I'll give you a hint. You should stop being spoiled like a kid. *'Shapaula': You really mean it? *'Amanda Highborn': Yes. *'Shapaula': Gosh. I didn't not no that. Well, I guess you're right, Amanda. Maybe I should stop being spoiled from now on. *'Amanda Highborn': Good. You should go back to your own country. *'Shapaula': Sure thing. *(Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant arrives) *'Amanda Highborn': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant. If you insist on getting on my way... I won't forgive you. *(Amanda Highborn and Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': Where did your brave front go now?! *'Amanda Highborn': I have to be brave right now. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': What?! It looks like you can't beat my strength! *'Amanda Highborn': Warrior Slash!! *(Amanda Highborn slashes Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant) *'Amanda Highborn': In that case... Warrior Fan Attack! *(Amanda Highborn slashes Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant) *'Amanda Highborn': Let's go! *(Amanda Highborn and Shapaula runs away) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': Wait! I'll never let you get away. *(With Amanda Highborn and Shapaula) *'Shapaula': Listen... I... I'm sorry for everything. *'Amanda Highborn': Don't worry about it, Shapaula. You should stop with the switch places? *'Shapaula': Agreed. Is that? *'Amanda Highborn': If there's someone you need to fight, then fight! If you don't, you'll regret it for your entire life. *(Amanda Highborn sees a Silver Warrior Change Phone over there) *'Amanda Highborn': Hello. What's this? *(Amanda Highborn grabs the Silver Warrior Change Phone) *'Aminda': (Hologram) Greetings my descendant. *'Amanda Highborn': : Eh?! I have ancestor?! *'Aminda': (Hologram) My name is Aminda. I am your ancestor. I am about to tell you the history of the Silver Warrior Knight. *'Amanda Highborn': History?! *'Aminda': Hologram) In my time... *(Flashback started) *'Aminda': (Hologram) One gallant youth stood up against the monster. ...which was me. But... I was no match for him. I was thoroughly defeated. At this rate... there's nothing I could do... That is when it happened! This is... Silver Warrior Change Phone! Silver Warrior Knight, activate! *(Aminda transform into Silver Warrior Knight) *'Silver Warrior Knight': Alright! Silver Shining Attack! *(Silver Warrior Knight shoots Monster) *(Monster is defeated) *'Aminda': (Hologram) After defeating the monster, we could live in peace. I hope it brings peace to your era as well. *'Amanda Highborn': She disappeared. *(Sam Goldman arrives) *'Amanda Highborn': Sam! *'Sam Goldman': A-Amanda... Dan is... *(Flashback started) *(Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant slashes Wolf Warrior Knight) *(Wolf Warrior Knight transform back into Dan Zembrovski) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': Relay this message to that guy: "Bring me Shapaula to me!" *(Flashback ended) *'Shapaula': That's horrible. *'Amanda Highborn': I'm leaving Sam to you. *'Shapaula': I want to- *'Amanda Highborn': Enough. This problem... is between me and him now. *(At Outside) *(Amanda Highborn is running to see Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant) *(Amanda Highborn sees Dan Zembrovski injured) *'Amanda Highborn': Dan?! Dan! Hey! Get a grip! *'Dan Zembrovski': Amanda... I didn't... plan on... relying on someone that help, but... I... beg you... Avenge... every... one... *'Amanda Highborn': Yeah. Leave it to me. *(Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': My, my... I was pretty sure I told you to bring Shapaula here with me. *'Amanda Highborn': Tell me. Why did you go for my friends first, and not straight for me? *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': It's because... you keep standing in my way. *'Amanda Highborn': You're wrong. It's because you're weak. You're a weakling! That's why you do those things! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': A "weakling"? What are you trying to say? Now... Hand Shapaula over! *'Amanda Highborn': Try me! If you want him that badly, defeat me. Show me you're stronger than I am! *(Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant and Amanda Highborn are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': I am not afraid to fall in this kind of place. Yes... someday. I will take care of you once and for all. *'Amanda Highborn': That stupid motive is exactly... what behind your weakness! *(Amanda Highborn slashes Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant) *(Suddenly, Amazon Monster jumps to the ground) *'Amazon Monster': (Roars) *'Amanda Highborn': What?! *'Amazon Monster': Go! I'll handle her. *'Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant': Right. *(Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *(Amanda Highborn and Amazon Monster are fighting each other) *'Amanda Highborn': Such... strength... I will finish him off quickly. Guess I'll use it. Silver Warrior Knight, activate! *(Amanda Highborn transform into Silver Warrior Knight) *'Silver Warrior Knight': Let's go! *(Silver Warrior Knight and Amazon Monster are fighting each other) *(Silver Warrior Knight slashes Amazon Monster) *'Silver Warrior Knight': This is the end! Silver Shining Attack! *(Silver Warrior Knight shoots Amazon Monster) *(Amazon Monster is defeated) *'Silver Warrior Knight': This is the strength I want. *(After Amazon Monster is defeated) *'Amanda Highborn': Did you guys return Shapaula to the hotel? *'Mordecai': Yes. We got the $144, 509, 651.00 check. *'Amanda Highborn': Wonderful. It's a letter from Shapaula. *'Shapaula': "I'm returning to my parents. You taught me something, Amanda. Amanda... You said you didn't believe in anyone, but... that's true, is it? You have friends you can believe in, Amanda. I saw that and thought, surely, that would be, people who'd be by my side if I return my home country. And that I should try believing in these people! So... I won't ran away again. Thank you." *'Mordecai': Come on, guys, we've got work to do. *'All': Right! *(Mordecai's Crew walks out) *'of Amanda's Side Story' Secret Ending *(At Mirror Dimension) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Mirror Dimension to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant is working for the Rabid Empire. *Ewan McGregor, Diedrich Bader and Will Arnett guest stars as Alfred, Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant and Amazon Monser. Gallery Secret-service-4-avengers-assemble-89.4.jpg|Alfreddie TyrantTab.png|Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant Cd3cxOGUIAAb4o3.jpg Rider1074.jpg Extra magiranger magishimmer by taiko554-dacnfdu.png|Silver Warrior Knight Now-you-see-me-movie-screencaps.com-7217.jpg|$144, 509, 651.00 check Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United